barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Very Special Day
It's a Very Special Day is 10th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends on August 25 1996. Plot When Kristen is sad when going to the playground is fun and Barney and the Children but they are surprises and more, Baby Bop and BJ it's fun at the family. Cast Barney Baby Bop BJ Shawn Carlos Min Kristen Jason Luci Tosha Stephen Kim Songs 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Growing 3.Taking Turns 4.Big and Little 5.It's a Family Tradition 6.Everyone Is Special 7.My Family's Just Right for Me 8.In Our Family 9.I Love You Trivia Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. Carlos wears the same clothes from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends. And a short hair. Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a little long hair. Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a two hair-styles. Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. Luci wears the same clothes from The Exercise Circus!. And a little long hair. Tosha wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a little long hair. Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a pony tail. Barney I Love You Barney Says and End Credits (It's a Very Special Day) Transcript Luci: Barney that's a family thank you Barney: You're Welcome Luci I Did Shawn: Barney Thanks guys with (Music Starts of I Love You) Everyone Barney: Oh You're welcome Shawn I Did love you (giggles) I love you you love me we're a happy family With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) Barney and Kids: I love you You love me we're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney giggles) Luci: Well Barney i guess we better get going too Shawn: Me too Kristen: Thanks Barney See you soon Barney: Okay Kids: Bye Barney Barney: Bye guys see you soon see ya Kristen: Thanks Again Barney (Kristen turns off the lights and fade to the Barney Doll to the picture frame Then it winks) (pop) (we open up and Boys and Girls doing in my room) Boys and Girls: Hey everybody it's time for Barney Says (pop) (the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) Barney: Hello again to all my friends i'm glad you came to play our fun and learning never end's here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) Kristen it is a sad day is a family surprise we her. when Baby Bop and BJ coming to my family she loves surprises. when families are coming back right here it was fun. then Jason Tosha and Luci we're playing dancing. Kristen Shawn and Min we're playing games. Luci he got a picture frame in our families. My families is having fun just like you. And remember i love you (pop) Category:1996 episodes